


Time Trial

by HIstorical_Nerd



Series: Time Trial Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta mention, Ghosts, McHanzo mention - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper76 mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIstorical_Nerd/pseuds/HIstorical_Nerd
Summary: Chapter two of this new AU! I hope you enjoy it :)Tumblr:@ask-harmony-555





	1. A Second Chance

The last thing Genji can remember is screams and cries that belonged to his brother as he dove the blade deeper into his body. He saw the look on his brother's face, the mix of anger and sadness. Why was he crying? Why was he mad as well? He regretted everything he did at that point. He felt the pain of being wrong, and this punishment somehow felt right. He wouldn't blame his brother if he did this. It was more of forced in the Shimada-Gumi. He laid there on the floor as he saw his brother walk away from the room. His eyes slowly closed as he felt his life being taken away. His thoughts slowly clouded his mind.

Brother...why?...

He wanted to move, but everything hurt, he didn't want to anymore. He wanted to hug his brother tightly, tell him it was alright. That he forgave him. It was never his fault, but he couldn't. It hurt to much.

Why are you crying?...

I still love you...

Hanzo...

He slipped away. Death overtook the youngest member of the Shimada-Gumi. He felt nothing out of the ordinary after that. All the pain was gone. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw he was in a black void. He looked around, trying to find a flat surface to at least sit down or stand on. It seemed, quiet, and empty, and peaceful. He kind of liked it. He slowly looked around to inspect his body. He had scars that covered his whole body. He sighed as he remembered his demise. That look on his brother's face. It saddens him. He wished he could come back alive and tell him everything was alright. He wasn't mad at him after all. He just wished his brother would see that.

Genji awoke in a alley way, and jolted up, looking around. He looked at his own body, and he was...alive? He stared at his scarred body, and he was simply wearing a black kimono with a chartreuse sash. Genji looked around, and stood up.”This is...still Hanamura?...” He mumbled, and slowly walked out of the alley way, and he looked around as people gave him some skeptical looks from the people around him. In the distance he saw the Shimada-Gumi’s temple, the temple he once stayed in. He blinked.’Hanzo.’ He ran into the temple, despite seeing the guards knocked out. He continued to run, crying out.”Hanzo!” He ran into the training area, and stopped. There he was but...he looked older? He panted, and stood behind him, his heart rate slowly going faster.”Hanzo!” He tensed at the call of another person, and he turned around to see a young male, probably in his thirties. He was a foreigner. He could tell. The tan skin, and the look of a cowboy that he use to see in his old comics from when he was young, and the accent.

Hanzo turned around as the man spoke.”We should probably get going.” He stated. Hanzo nodded, and stood up. Most interesting thing about this male is, he could see him, to be honest he was staring at him the moment he called Hanzo’s name. Genji was shocked that his brother just...went through him. Genji turned around to see him walk off with the other male.

Why didn’t Hanzo see him?...

I mean…

Everyone else did…

Why not him?...


	2. A Small Meeting

Genji stood there in shock. Was he a ghost? No? I mean, everyone else could see him except for Hanzo. Why is that?...wait. His final thought. His final thought was to see Hanzo again. Maybe that was it! His goal was to make Hanzo see him, literally. He walked out to follow them, and was pulled back by a hand, and was taken into a small hallway that led them to their old rooms. The cowboy hat, the tan skin, the pistol, the belt buckle with the word…’BAMF?’ Okay, now he knows this guy was way into comic books, more than he was surprisingly since he knew that acronym ever since he decided to...he wouldn’t go back to that time. Genji looked at him, as he stared back, and the young man let him go. He didn’t hesitate to put a pistol near his head.

“Tell me who you are…” He said as he put the gun near his head, and Genji nodded, instantly hearing that western accent he use to hear in those old cowboy movies.”I am...Genji Shimada, once the brother of-” “Hanzo Shimada…” Jesse interrupted, staring in shock as he lowered his pistol.“How?...you were-” “Presumed dead? Yes, apparently I was…” Now it was his turn to ask questions.

“What I want to know is? How do you know my brother?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the questions?”

“Don’t play games with me cowboy…” Genji retorted, looking at him.

The male sighed, and hat tipped him.“Jesse McCree...I um...am your brother’s-”

“Friend?”

“No-well-yes! In a way?...”

He tensed up, and stared.”Lover?...” He asked softly.

Jesse tensed up, before nodding.”Yes.”

Genji stared in shock, before he laughed heavily. He never imagined his brother, of all people. His brother! To have a lover, let alone someone as ridiculous as him. Jesse stared at the man in shock.

“What?”

“H-He is-dating a-cowboy! Oh my gosh that is hilarious!”

“...what?” 

“Don’t get me wrong! I am sure you are an amazing person...but...my brother-” He burst into laughter, and held onto the wall to help him stand.“My brother is finally growing up..” He said after laughing for five minutes.

Jesse stared at the young man. How were these two brothers? They were pretty much polar opposites. The one in front of him was cheerful, despite his situation. The other was cold, and barely expressed his emotion. Sure, around him, he would show some. Say a small chuckle or smile, but his brother was, his counterpart. He was enthusiastic, and optimistic. Jesse stood up.

“I should probably get back to the airship, it is about to leave soon…” He said, looking out to the sky through an open door.

“Where to?” Genji asked.

“Overwatch headquarters in Gibraltar…” He said, looking at the smaller man.

“Oh! Well...may I join?...” He asked.

Jesse thought about it. He could take him, that could result in Angela wondering what he was. A spirit? A monster? Or just a regular human- no, Hanzo went right past him. It would possibly give them a chance to have another person on the Overwatch Team.

After some time, Jesse nodded. Genji beamed.“Thank you Jesse!”

He nodded, and looked at him.”I forgot to ask, why is the number fifty on your cheek?...”

“What?” He stated, and rubbed both his cheeks, and the mark, at least from Jesse’s view. Didn’t smudge. He looked at him, and he shook his head.

“When we are on the airship, go to the bathroom to see…”

“...okay?”

Jesse led Genji to the airship. Hanzo was already there, unpacking his stuff on the seats. Genji glanced at him. Everything tended to be the same, but...something was different? Hair? No. Body? No. His eyes?... He glanced at his brother’s eyes. Still the brown hue, but they lost their shine. Sure, his brother wasn’t a fairly fun person, but his eyes still shined bright. He could always tell when he was happy due to his eyes. Even when Genji was in trouble, or came home late, the eyes still shined, now, they were gone. He was suffering, he could tell.

Genji walked into the restroom. He glanced at the mirror, and gasped. The number fifty was in fact on his cheek, why though? He couldn’t think of any possible outcome. He groaned. This was starting to frustrate him. All he wanted to do, was see Hanzo, and tell him how he felt, but no. Hanzo couldn’t see him, and to be honest that cowboy fella was a little weird, but it was just because of different cultures? He couldn’t put his finger on it. He sighed, and walked out, sitting on the many seats provided on the airship. He glanced outside the window, and thought to himself.

‘Here comes a new life…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this new AU! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Tumblr:@ask-harmony-555


	3. Codename: Tracer

The airship landed in Gibraltar, and Genji walked out along with Jesse and Hanzo. This place seemed different. Well, he would understand since he never really left his home country in a while. He walked inside, Jesse holding his hand softly. Lena blazed in to greet them, before spotting the young man in the far back. She was rather quick to respond.

“Oi! Who is that young man behind you two?”

Genji flinched as they both turned around, Hanzo having a confused look, but Jesse looked at him dead in the eyes. Hanzo turned back at Lena.

“What are you talking about Lena? I don’t see anyone?” Jesse looked at Lena, holding a finger over his mouth, which made Lena gasped, covering her mouth, before nodding.

“Sorry! My eyesight must have been playing tricks on me!” She chuckled, and Hanzo nodded.

“That is understandable..” Hanzo turned back to look at his lover.

“I am going to put up our stuff.”

“Okay honey.” He kissed him softly, causing a blush from Hanzo, and a cooing Lena.

Hanzo smiled softly as he made his way up the stairs, holding their suitcases. Jesse loved the man, more than he ever loved anyone, which said a lot, at least for him. He smiled as he saw his love enter their room.

Lena bolted straight to Genji, smiling. “Are you a ghost? Hanzo didn’t even see you right now! Can you become invisible or something? Why didn’t Hanzo see you? What exactly are you?”

Those questions blazed through his head.”To be honest...I was wondering the same questions myself-”

“Oh! We should take you to Angela! She can help!” She chirped.

Genji walked with Lena as she led him to Angela’s office, which seemed like it would be a while. He thought since Lena talked endlessly, why not ask her questions.

“So Lena...what is this place?” He asked softly, and Lena answered fast.

“Overwatch’s Headquarters in Gibraltar! Where your friends stay!” She smiled.

“Gibraltar?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Gibraltar is a British Overseas Territory, so, with the help of the people! We got enough money to build our base!” She spoke, smiling.

Genji looked at the young lady, and nodded in understanding.”I get it now...what was Overwatch made for exactly?”

Lena looked at him shocked.”Where have you been? Under a rock?”

Genji looked at her, not understanding the expression.”Um...excuse me?...” He said, confused.

Lena sighed. “Thirty years ago...the Omnics declared war on us for them being treated so poorly by society…”

“I remember hearing that when I was just starting my senior year in highschool..” He said softly.

“Well, Gabriel Reyes, and Jack Morrison made this group called Overwatch to help humanity win against the Omnics…” She said.

“What did you do to help? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“No! Not at all love!” He blushed heavily at that statement.”L-Love?...” He said.

Lena laughed.”Sorry, I just say that a lot!” She turned back to the hallways.

Genji blushed turned into one of embarrassment, and nodded.”I see.”

“Overwatch was looking for a pilot for this plane called the SlipStream! It was the next generation teleporting fighter. On my first test run, I disappeared for months and months!”

“Like...actual months?...”

“Uh-huh! No one knew where, or when I was! When Overwatch found me, I couldn’t really do anything...I couldn’t touch anything...I was like you...but I couldn’t really do anything..”

“Wow…”

“But Winston didn’t give up! He-”

“Who is Winston?”

“The scientist of Overwatch, he is a really amazing scientist, I know you will like him! It is hard not to!”

Genji smiled.“So it would seem…”

“He made me this!” She pointed to her chronal harness. “This is what keeps me anchored into the present. I can also control my own time!”

“Wow...that is amazing!”

She giggled, and knocked on a door.“Dr. Ziegler, we have a new person in Overwatch!”

Genji tensed as she said that, and chuckled nervously. “I think you got it wrong Lena...I simply want to-”

That statement was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. A doctor, no question, her nationality, probably somewhere in the germanic family due to her accent as he heard her voice. He glanced at the woman, waving nervously.

“Hello...you must be Dr. Ziegler as Lena put it, I am Genji, Genji-” That statement was interrupted by her voice.

“Genji Shimada?” She asked, in either confusion or shock.

Genji slowly nodded.”Yes. Genji Shimada.”

Lena but in.”Oh! We have someone with the same last name as you! I believe he is around?”

“That is because I am his brother…” He said.

Lena paused, trying to process what Genji said to her, before she jumped up, looking at him.

“You're his brother! You are not joking?!” She blurted out.

He nodded, chuckling a little at her reaction.

Lena stared at him.”But- You are so!” She made a happy face.”And he is so!-” He made a grumpy face, which caused a laugh from both Angela and Genji.

“Yeah, he has been that way for a while…” He laughed a little.

Angela looked at him.”You have grown so much, but...you are supposed to be dead...you know what Hanzo did to you…”

This caused Lena to look at Genji, her face full of confusion. “The dead thing I can see but...what does she mean by ‘Hanzo did to you’?...”

Genji sighed softly, before answering.“I...was...going the wrong path when I was a teen, it was clear that my actions would dishonor the clan name so...Hanzo, being next in line to take over the clan once our father passed on. He was order by the whole clan to kill me...so the clan won’t have a ‘nuisance’ to dishonor our clan…”

Lena stared at him, it looked as if she was on the brink of crying.“I-I am so sorry about that love…”

“No! It is fine!” He said, plastering a smile on his face.

“You have a big heart...I can appreciate that…” She said, smiling softly, and patted his head.“You are gonna do great things Genji..” She smiled.

Angela led him into the into her office.“What do I do?” Genji asked, looking at her.

Angela looked at him, smiling softly.“Just sit down on the bed as a run some tests…oh! And Lena.”

Lena poked up her head.“Yes love?” She does seem to use that word a lot.

“You can come in if you want? Nothing bad is gonna happen in here..” She spoke, chuckling.

Lena zapped right next to Genji, smiling.”Yay! I like this one!”

Genji chuckled at that. “So, what is the tests?...are they gonna be painful?...” He asked nervously.

Angela responded calmly. “Honestly, only one or two...other than that...it’ll be fine..” She smiled.

Genji nodded, looking at her. “Alright…” Angela said, as she got out a needle.“Let's begin…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story/series, I hope you like it! :) This AU is mine and I honestly need help naming the AU, feel free to leave suggestions! ^^
> 
> My Tumblr: @ask-harmony-555


End file.
